


Forever in Hell

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [40]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Demon Dan - Freeform, M/M, Religious Phil, Smut, Virgin Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: All Phil wanted to do was cleanse his house. Now, he has a demon for a roommate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Tumblr:
> 
> "OKOKOK so religious!phil accidentally summons demon!dan and instead of dan taking phil's soul, he takes his virginity (top!dan thanks(daddy kink and bdsm please!)) THANKS I LOVE YOURE WRITING ❤❤❤"-anon
> 
> I changed the prompt slightly. Sorry about that. The story slightly got away from me. I know the ‘Major Character Death’ in the warnings appears scary, but it’s really not what you think. He’s still around after his ‘death’, but I just have to warn people just in case.

In Phil’s defense, foreign languages are hard. After attending Catholic school growing up, he figures that he would be pretty good at pronouncing words in Latin. Apparently not considering what he’s currently looking at. There’s a man in his lounge.

Phil’s so shocked that he fumbles the book in his hands. The man is slightly taller than him, roughly the same size, with brown hair that sweeps opposite of his own, and golden-brown eyes. The man gazes around the room, not focusing on him.

“Who are you?” Phil asks. The man slowly turns his gaze on him and he feels a shiver run down his spine.

“I have many names, but you can call me Dan.” the man answers. Phil furrows his brow in confusion.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Phil asks.

“It means exactly what is sounds like.” Dan replies. He takes a step in Phil’s direction and he instinctively takes a step back; actually a few steps back. His back bumps into the door frame and a yelp emits from his throat. The book flies out of his hand, gently bounces off of Dan’s knee, and lands with a soft thump on the ground.

They both stare at the book while the sound quickly fades from the space. “What did you do that for?” Dan asks, his eyes still trained on the book.

“I-I didn’t mean to. I’m just so sc-scared. Take whatever you want and please go. Please don’t hurt me.” Phil stutters as he pleads. Tears prick his eyes as he slowly crumbles to the ground and draws his knees to his chest. Dan tips his head and stares at Phil with a perplexed expression.

“”What are you even talking about?” Dan asks softly. Phil’s shoulders begin to shake as sobs roll through his body.

“I-You can take-whatever you want. Please. Don’t. Hurt. Me.” Phil chokes out between sobs.

Dan slowly approaches Phil before crouching down before him. He frowns at hiss shaking figure with confusion. A foreign feeling spreads throughout his body, starting in his heart, and he turns his frown to himself.

“Breath please. Calm down and explain to me what you’re talking about.” Dan whispers. Phil sucks in deep breaths and his tears dry up, but a few stray ones cling to his cheeks.

“You’re a very strange robber.” Phil says quietly before hiccuping.

“Robber? I’m not a robber.” counters Dan. He sits cross legged in front of Phil and just watches him. Phil sniffs and wipes away his stray tears.

“You’re not? Then who are you and what are you doing here?” asks Phil, watching Dan with skepticism.

“I told you that you can call me Dan. You summoned me.” Dan states. Phil furrows his brow.

“Summoned? What do you mean summoned? I didn’t ask for a strange man to appear in my lounge.” Phil counters.

“Yes you did. You summoned a demon and here I am.” Dan says, confusion dripping through his voice. Phil freezes as ice runs through his veins.

“A demon? You’re a demon?” Phil asks loudly.

“Well yes. What did you think I am?” Dan asks. His eyes flash briefly black before returning to their golden-brown color. Phil’s eyes dash quickly back and forth as he looks for a way to escape the situation. Dan turns his upper torso to see what he’s looking at and Phil takes his chance. He scrambles quickly to his feet and runs out the door before Dan can even register what’s going on. The slam of his bedroom door echoes throughout the flat.

After making sure his door is locked, Phil cowers onto his bed. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest and he’s gulping down air like he was drowning. His mind races as he tries to process the recent events.

Thinking Dan was a robber was more palpable than finding out he’s a demon. As a decently religious man, Phil had been taught that demons want to possess people, steal souls, and help bring the destruction of the world. Now there was one sitting in his lounge and he’s at a loss of what to do.

Phil was attempting to cleanse and pray over his home. He had been complaining to his mother about his recent bout with prolonged illness (a cold) and she sent him the book he was reading out of. She claimed that it would help clear the air of any tormenters who wished him sick. It is all in Latin and he should have made sure he could pronounce everything correctly before he began. Apparently, he messed up.

It’s later the next day before Phil dares to venture outside of the confines of his room. By first light, he had convinced himself that everything was some strange dream and he had imagine the young looking demon. He stops short in the doorway of the lounge because he really hadn’t imagined it.

Dan’s curled up on the sofa still fast asleep. His head is propped up on a spare cushion with a blanket places precariously over his body. His mouth is open slightly with a light snore escaping and sleep has given him soft, youthful facial features.

_‘He’s not a bad looking man to wake up to.’_ Phil’s brain supplies in the least helpful manner. He visibly shakes his head at the thought. _‘Homosexuality is a sin.’_ he reminds himself automatically.

Phil crosses the room and gently nudges Dan’s shoulder. He shifts in his sleep, but doesn’t wake. Phil tries again with a bit more force and receives a grumble for his efforts.

“Dan?” Phil hisses quietly as if he’s trying not to disturb anyone else.

“Hmm?” Dan hums through closed lips.

“Dan? Wake up.” Phil pokes him again.

“Five more minutes.” Dan mumbles. Phil rolls his eyes.

“No. Now.” Phil hisses while shaking Dan’s shoulder. Dan sits up and wipes the sleep from his eyes while a large yawn stretches his lips.

“What do you want?” Dan grumbles.

“For you to go back wherever you came from. Or do you mean why I woke you up?” Phil says sharply. Dan glares at him before standing up and stretching.

“I meant right this moment, but thanks for that. I can’t go home anyways so it doesn’t matter.” Dan says nonchalantly. Phil’s eyes open wide and his mouth drops open in surprise.

“What do you mean you can’t go home?” Phil shouts. Dan rolls his shoulders and shakes his legs. The couch wasn’t made for someone of his size to sleep on it.

“I mean you summoned me. I can’t go home until I finish my duty.” Dan states. Hunger and the need for the bathroom start overtaking him. It’s been years since he was human and all the little things they need to survive have slipped his mind. He takes a step towards the door, but Phil blocks him.

“What do you mean duty? What duty?” Phil questions. His voice is a mix of irritation and confusion.

“You summoned me to take your soul. That’s my job I guess. It’s honestly been years since I was summoned and topside with the actual person. Usually, I just come to collect them after the person has already passed since a lot of people have moved away from summoning demons.” Dan explains. Phil’s mouth opens and shuts a few times in shock. He shuffles backwards and collapses into a chair opposite of the sofa.

Dan watches Phil’s blank expression for a few moments before stepping closer and crouching down in front of him. “Are you okay?” he asks gently. He mentally frowns at himself.

Usually, he’s larger than life and terrifying when he meets people, but apparently not with Phil. Phil, with his pale skin, dark hair, and crystal clear blue-green eyes, makes Dan want to be as gentle as possible with him. He’s unsure where these emotions are coming from and he’s not sure what to do with them.

Phil doesn’t answer him and he ends up staring blankly into space for hours. It’s as if he’s a robot and his battery supple has run out. In a way, he feels like a robot because his mind is completely blank and he’s just waiting for someone to wake him up from this bizarre nightmare.

Dan wanders around the flat while waiting for Phil to come back to reality. He’s slowly becoming reacquainted with his human form as time passes. He hasn’t seen his human body in so long that he honestly forgotten what he looks like. His occupation came with the option of a permanent human form whenever he’s topside and he leapt at the opportunity because possession takes too long (in his opinion).

As the sun begins to set, Phil stirs. He says nothing to his ‘guest’, but slowly shuffles back down the hall to his room. He flops onto the bed and resumes staring off into space; not moving for the rest of the night.

The next day, Phil leaves the flat. He doesn’t bother acknowledging Dan or informing him where he is going. He’s headed to the library to see if there’s a way to rid himself of the demon without removing himself from the world.

The answer is that there isn’t a way. If this was a question of simple possession or infiltration, Phil could send him back in a heart beat. According to the books he read (and the one priest he consulted using “hypothetical scenarios”), Dan can’t leave this world until his task is complete. They’re stuck together until Phil relinquishes his soul.

He bursts into his flat with a slam of the front door. Dan’s curled up on the couch mindlessly watching television. It look him a lot longer than he would like to admit to turn the set on and he doesn’t know how to change the channel, but at least it’s noise to lessen the silence of the space. He has a vague idea of what television is, but Phil’s system is something he’s never encountered before.

“You aren’t leaving!” Phil exclaims as he stomps into the lounge. Dan frowns.

“What are you on about?” he asks, sitting up slightly. Phil starts pacing between the television and the coffee table.

“You can’t leave until you finish your task. You can’t finish your task unless I let you reap my soul. I’m not ready for you to reap my soul so, ergo, you aren’t leaving.” Phil shouts. Dan just nods along with a bored expression on his face. He’s pretty sure he told Phil most of this yesterday.

“And your point is?” Dan asks.

“We’re stuck together until I die!” Phil exclaims. Dan nods his head. Phil covers his face with his hands, groans in frustration, and sinks into the chair.

“Well technically we’re stuck together until you agree to let me reap your soul, but I guess that’s just semantics.” Dan states. Phil spreads his fingers apart just enough to glare at Dan.

“Stop not helping.” he growls. Dan flashes him a wide smile.

“It won’t be so bad. I bet you’ve always wanted a roommate.” Dan surmises and Phil just glares.

Phil didn’t want a roommate, especially one like Dan. On the surface, there isn’t anything wrong with Dan. He took over Phil’s spare bedroom, cleans, helps with dinner, and actually got a job to help with bills. It’s the fact that he could potentially take Phil’s soul at any moment (despite the fact that he’s made it abundantly clear he won’t without Phil’s permission) and his attractiveness that grates on every last one of Phil’s nerves.

Religion isn’t something that Phil’s extremely devote to, but he still partakes in it. He prays occasionally, goes to church, and tries to live a good life in the hopes of eternal happiness in heaven. Well he did until he let his mother talk him into cleansing his home and he summoned a permanent demon roommate. Now, he prays, attends church, and tries to avoid the inevitability of hell by avoiding his so called roommate at any cost.

Dan is making the last task very hard. He’s kind towards Phil, funny, witty, and above all, attractive. He asks genuine questions about Phil’s day and takes an interest in his hobbies. His smile lights up the room, his stories often leave Phil either doubled over laughing or amazed beyond comprehension, and he makes him feel as if he’s the most important person in the world. Dan’s far kinder than any demon Phil’s ever met (even though he’s the only demon he’s ever met and all he knows about demons are from church or literature).

Phil’s staring blankly at his ceiling when a knock draws him away from his thoughts. “Phil? May I come in?” Dan asks through the door. Phil sighs to himself before sitting up.

“Sure.” he calls as he shifts on his bed. The door slowly opens and Dan takes a hesitant step through as if he’s afraid Phil will change his mind. His eyes are trained at his feet and Phil feels that this is the smallest he’s seen him appear since his arrival a few months before.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Dan asks quietly. Phil furrows his brow briefly before nodding. Dan doesn’t notice because his attention is still on his feet.

“Uh-Yeah.” Phil says with a slight cough. Dan slowly moves across the room before gracefully sitting on the edge of Phil’s bed. Neither of them say anything for a few minutes until Phil speaks up.

“What did you want to talk about?” Phil asks. Dan takes a deep breath and flicks his eyes in Phil’s direction before casting them back down.

“How do you know if you like someone?” Dan whispers. His voice is so soft that Phil’s sure he misheard him. He tilts his head in Dan’s direction.

“I’m sorry. What?” Phil asks, trying to not sound surprised. Dan clears his throat and tries again. His voice is a bit louder the second time and Phil can no longer deny the content of his question.

“Well-ummm. They make you happy and you want to smile all the time whether you’re physically with them or just thinking of them. You think they’re wonderful, important, and special. They make you feel special.” Phil answers as his brain tries to remember what it’s like to have an actual crush and not the little whatever he’s been feeling for Dan lately. That’s what he was thinking about before Dan came him; his infatuation with him.

“Oh. I see.” Dan says. Phil studies him. He looks over his disheveled hair, his slightly pale complexion, and the way he’s nervously tugging at the hem of his shirt. He thinks he’s never appeared cuter.

“Do you have a crush on someone Dan?” Phil asks in an attempt to get more information on the situation. Dan bites his lower lip as he contemplates his answer.

“I think I do. It’s strange because I’ve never felt this way before. I’ve never been ‘human’ long enough to really form relations with anyone. In Hell, I can have my pick of anyone I want, and up here, I know I can charm my way into anyone’s bed if I so desired, but I don’t want to do that to them. They’re so amazing and perfect that I just genuinely want them to like me. It’s a whole new set of emotions that I don’t know how to deal with.” Dan explains. Phil feel his heartstrings tug slightly. He finds it adorable that Dan is experiencing actual human emotions and his first proper crush.

“Can I ask what would you do with them if they like you back?” Phil asks after a moment of silence. He’s curious to see what Dan’s plans are.

“I want to kiss them, hold their hand while we’re out, take them on dates, cuddle on the couch, tell them every day how much they mean to me, and fuck them until they see stars.” Dan states. Phil nods his head along with Dan’s sentiment until he gets to the last point. Everything comes to a screeching halt that sounds to him like nails on the chalkboard.

“Wait. What was that last point?” Phil asks for clarification.

“I want to fuck them until they see stars. I want to lay them down and worship their body for hours. I want to tie them up then take them fast and hard. I want them to call me Daddy in bed.” Dan explains. A mix of confusion and shock overtake Phil’s face.

“What in the world? Where did you learn all that?” Phil exclaims.

“I’m a demon so that doesn’t exactly scream a naive virgin. Also, the internet. Porn is much more fascinating than people make it out to be. After some trial and error, I have found that BDSM and the thought of having someone call me Daddy really gets me going.” Dan says. Phil claps his hands over his ears and stares wide eyed at Dan.

“No. Nope. No. I won’t have this discussion with you. Lalalala.” Phil sings loudly. Dan rolls his eyes and waits for him to stop singing a few moments later.

“Fine, but at least help me woo them or whatever people say these days.” Dan pleads. Phil thinks for a moment. If Dan has someone else to hang around, Phil might be able to get on with his life and put this all behind him.

“I’ll help you as long as you promise not to discuss porn or sex with me again.” Phil says. Dan rolls his eyes.

“Fine, but you’re acting like a prude. Sex is a natural thing.” Dan counters.

“I’m not a prude. I just believe that sex is between two married or extremely committed  people and porn is sinful.” Phil explains. Dan crinkles his nose at Phil’s response.

“You’re not a virgin are you Phil?” he asks. Phil nods his head. “What? Why?” Dan asks, his eyes bugging out of his head.

“I’m saving myself for marriage.” _‘Or whoever I’ll spend forever with.’_ he says in his head. When he was younger, he always told himself that he was saving himself for marriage. As he got older and slightly farther from the Church, he reasoned that he could sleep with someone as long as they were in a long term commitment to one another. He’s not so sure if that person exists, but he’s willing to wait for them forever if that’s what it takes.

“Oh I see. So you need to be married to someone in order to sleep with them?” Dan asks softly. His face appears slightly more fallen then it was just a moment before.

“Not necessarily, but it’s the easiest way to explain it. I figure that I could probably be with someone as long as I knew it was a long term situation even without a legal wedding. It would have to be a special someone though.” Phil reasons. Dan’s face perks up at the last part and a shimmer of something resembling hope gleams in his eye.

“Interesting. Now help me woo my crush.” Dan says, changing the subject back to himself.

The notes started appearing a few days later. Phil convinced Dan to leave the person a little note with his name on it as an ice breaker. He found the first one had been slipped under his door sometime after he had fallen asleep the night before.

“ **Hi. My name is Dan.”** the note reads. Phil frowned at it. He shrugs it off as Dan just practicing for his crush.

Phil found the second note on his pillow just before bed. **“I would talk to you in person, but I feel like I stumble my words around you. Hopefully, you’ll accept me writing notes for a little while longer while I work up my courage.”-Dan.** Phil’s a little skeptical of this one, but hopefully the person will accept it.

**“I think you’re cute.-Dan”** reads the note Phil found stuck to the bathroom mirror the next morning. A small, sweet smile cracks across his lips before he pushes it down and remembers the task at hand. He’s puzzled at it, but writes it off as Dan practicing.

On and on the notes appear. They mention silly anecdotes or funny memories the two of them have shared. Warmth fills Phil’s chest with every note he receives. They become more frequent with each passing day, and yet, Phil hasn’t seen much of Dan since the notes began appearing. He’s caught glimpses of him through doorways or out of the corner of his eye, but he can’t get him to stay long enough to have a conversation with him.

Finally, after about three weeks of notes, Phil is finally able to corner Dan. The note instructs him to find Dan in his room and so he does. After a knock and an invitation to enter, Phil finds himself sitting on Dan’s bed.

“You wanted to see me?” Phil asks. He’s hoping that his annoyance stays away from his voice because he finds it ridiculous that they’ve only been communicating one sidedly through notes for weeks.

“Yes. I wanted to ask you what you thought of my notes.” Dan says, his voice sparking with hope.

“I think they’re really sweet. They were a little rough going in the beginning, but they always make me smile. I’m sure whoever your crush is they’ll like them. Though, I wouldn’t wait three weeks to talk to them like you have with me. That might come off as weird.” Phil explains. An array of emotions flash across Dan’s face while he speaks before a slight frown settles on his lips.

“Oh.” Dan responds. Now it’s Phil’s turn to frown.

“Oh? What do you mean oh?” he asks.

“I can’t take back the three weeks. It’s already done.” Dan says flatly. Phil scrunches his eyebrows.

“What do you mean it already happened? I thought you were experimenting on me before you tried it on your crush.” Phil says with bewilderment. Dan groans in frustration and climbs off the bed to start pacing. Phil’s eyes follow him as he walks the small expanse of his room.

“You’re so dense sometimes it’s unbelievable.” Dan growls, not looking at Phil.

“What are you on about Dan?” Phil asks.

“You said this would work. That they would like me after this.” Dan states. He groans in frustration as he starts another lap around his room.

“They will Dan. You just also have to talk to them. You can’t be the weird guy who always sends them letters.” Phil explains.

“I couldn’t talk to him. I was so nervous every time I left a note that I would leave right afterwards. This overwhelming fear of rejection is something I don’t know how to handle.” Dan explains. Phil takes a moment to process the new information Dan has given him.

“So you like a guy and you’ve been sending him notes for three weeks. You haven’t spoken to him once the entire time?” Phil asks. Dan stops and shakes his head.

“No I couldn’t. I knew he was reading them because I could hear him chuckling at content occasionally.” Dan says. Phil frowns.

“So you’ve been creepily watching him or listening to him while he reads the notes, but you haven’t talked to him. You’re plan might have gone off script somewhere because stalking is not okay and it’s extremely creepy.” Phil says. Dan tugs at his hair in frustration.

“You’re not getting it. I don’t mean to listen in or see him read the notes. It’s really hard not to do either things when you live with the guy.” Dan shouts.

“You live-oh. Oh!” Phil’s eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as realization washes over him. Dan likes him. He’s Dan’s crush.

They stare at each other as silence takes over the room. Neither dares to move out of fear of shattering the calm before the storm. Phil thinks back and sees the notes in a completely different light. He saw the a cute little things to pass his time and now they’re tiny declarations of Dan’s affections. He thinks about Dan in general; about how kind, sweet, amazing, and wonderful he is. Somewhere along the line, Phil realizes that he started to develop a crush on him. The notes became the highlight of his day and his heart yearned to be the object of Dan’s desire. Apparently, that’s what he was all along. Everything clicks into place in Phil’s brain and there’s only one response he can come up with.

“I like you.” Phil blurts out. Dan’s startled by the revelation and the sudden noise. He shakes his head.

“No. You’re just saying that because I just told you that I like you. You don’t really feel that way.” Dan reasons. It’s Phil’s turn to shake his head.

“No. I’ve been struggling with my attraction to you since you appeared. I’ve never liked a guy before in the same way I like a girl and it scares me, but I’m willing to face my fear for you. You make me extremely happy and I thought you were just testing the notes out on me. That thought made me twitch with jealousy because you’re so funny and witty that I wanted your affection all to myself. I truly like you Dan.” Phil says and gasps in a deep breath of air. Dan lets Phil’s words sink deep into his mind before smiling at them. He quickly eliminates the space between them and throws himself against Phil, pushing them both onto the bed.

Phil stares up at Dan and warmth spreads throughout his whole being. It feels natural to have Dan on top of him with their arms wrapped around each other. They look longingly into each others eyes and the room seems to fade away around them. Dan lowers his head cautiously and presses his lips against Phil’s.

It isn’t electricity that courses through them, but the feeling of being home. It’s as if they belong to one another. Dan breaks the the kiss, but Phil recaptures his lips before he can move too far away.

Their kisses become more heated the longer they carry on. Clothing seems to disappear like rushing water and urgency overwhelms their systems.

“Can I bind your wrists Baby?” Dan murmurs into Phil’s collarbone as he breaks from sucking a bruise into the pale skin. Phil pauses for a moment. The realization that he’s about to lose his virginity hits him like a train and he’s briefly pulled back to reality. Dan’s staring innocently at him waiting for his response and Phil’s heart swells with affection. It doesn’t take him long to make up his mind.

“Yes Daddy.” Phil whispers as he slips back into the bubble they’ve created. A wide smile encompasses Dan’s face and he feverishly kisses Phil in response.

Dan grabs the belt from his discarded pants and ties it securely around Phil’s wrist. He places them above Phil’s head and gives him a look that says ‘keep them there’. Phil nods his head and Dan moves on.

He grabs a condom and lube from his side table drawer. He wants Phil’s first time to be memorable, wonderful, and for him to be comfortable. Dan slowly works his mouth down Phil’s torso before settling between his legs.

“Mhmm.” Phil hums as Dan lightly strokes his cock. It doesn’t drive him closer to the edge, but it does relieve some of the aching pressure he feels.

Dan pops the lid on the lube and drizzles some onto his fingers. He slowly circles Phil’s hole while looking up at him.

“Are you sure?” he whispers. He will never force Phil into something he’s not ready for. He may be a demon, but he has an extremely soft spot when it comes to him.

“Yes.” Phil responds. It’s a short answer, but it holds so much weight behind it. Dan smiles and quickly kisses him. While Phil’s focused on the kiss, Dan slips his finder inside.

The finger feels foreign to him, but not entirely unpleasant. Dan waits for Phil to adjust before moving around. He slowly works him open, pausing with each new finger so he can adjust to the sensation before they proceed.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Dan asks after about ten minutes. He can easily fit three fingers inside of Phil, but they’re moving at his pace. Dan might be topping, but because it’s Phil’s first time, he’s in charge.

“Yes.” Phil answers in a breathy voice. Dan removes his fingers and preps his cock before slowly pushing inside of Phil.

The stretch is there, but it’s not hurting him. Dan’s slowly sinking inside, waiting for Phil’s permission before moving deeper into his tight hole. Even with all the stretching, he’s still tight against Dan’s cock.

Dan eventually bottoms out and waits once more for Phil’s permission. Phil shifts slightly trying to get use to the feeling of Dan inside of him.

“You can move.” Phil announces and Dan doesn’t have to be told twice.

He slowly pulls back before slowly thrusting forward. Phil’s hips shift every time Dan bottoms out. Little ‘Ah’s’ and noises escape from Phil’s lips and grunts from Dan’s.

“You like Daddy’s cock don’t you?” Dan asks quietly into Phil’s ear. Phil nods his head.

“Yes Daddy. Feels so good Daddy.” Phil responds. The words tumble out of his mouth before he can even register it. Dan shifts angles a few times and finds Phil’s prostate.

“Ah! Daddy!” Phil cries as he clenches his eyes tightly shut. Dan’s pace slowly increases.

“How does that feel Baby?” Dan asks. Phil cries a few more times before responding.

“So. Good. Again.” he forces out between moans. Dan has no intention of changing angles because Phil is clenching around him in the perfect way. They stay like that for a few more minutes: Dan quietly grunting in Phil’s ear and Phil clinging to Dan’s shoulders as cries tumble out of his mouth.

After a bit, it becomes to much. The desire to cum and drive Phil to come undone overwhelms Dan. He slides his hand down and wraps his fingers around Phil’s length. He bucks into Dan’s hand.

“Close. So close.” Phil grits out. His orgasm is building like a fire in his stomach.

“Cum for me Baby.” Dan commands gently and Phil doesn’t need to be told twice. The fire erupts and the resulting inferno consumes him. Sure he’s masturbated a few times before, but he’s never experiences something quite like this. He feels as if he’s floating away from his body. Words and sounds are spilling out of him, but he hears none of them.

Dan watches in amazement as Phil comes undone beneath him; crying out ‘Daddy’, his name, and moans of complete pleasure . No one he has ever been with has had that amazing of a reaction and it proves to be his undoing. His hips stutter as he thrusts himself deep inside of Phil before emptying into the condom. Working them both down from their highs is a blur and the next thing either of them register is laying side-by-side on the bed.

“That was amazing.” Phil says. His voice is hoarse and sounds slightly fucked out. Dan turns on his side and props his head up on his hand.

“Yes it was.” he agrees with a soft smile and a gentle kiss.

Love doesn’t come instantaneously for them. It happens gradually over time in the form of inside jokes and soft word whispered under the cover of darkness. Phil never once regretted his decision to lose his virginity to Dan, even if he actually a demon.

They do eventually marry and settle into a lovely little house with a fenced in yard. They pass the time between work with hobbies and doting on their dog, but those years have long since passed.

The end is coming as they’ve both aged and greyed with time. Dan’s body aged along with Phil’s and to outsiders, they just look like two old men in love. They’ve talked about death only in an abstract way and never seriously before.

“I’m ready.” Phil says one quiet evening. They’re sat beside each other in their matching chairs and with a book in their hands. Dan looks over the top of his reading glasses at his husband.

“I’m sorry?” he asks as he missed Phil’s statement.

“I’m ready to go. I give you permission to take me.” Phil says. Dan closes his book and places it gently on the side table. He folds his glasses on top and turns slightly to face Phil.

“Are you sure?” Dan asks. Phil nods. Dan takes his hand and they share a sweet smile. Phil shuts his eyes and it feels like falling asleep.

He awakens just moments later in a darkened room. The walls are painted a dark red and the furniture around him his black. The light is soothing and compliments the space. He becomes aware of something next to him and turns to get a better look. There’s Dan looking exactly as he did when he first appeared in Phil’s lounge all those years ago. A wide smile spreads across his lips and Phil feels himself returning one as well.

“I thought you didn’t keep your human form in Hell.” Phil states as he tries to remember everything Dan told him about his home.

“Typically I don’t, but this is what you’re use to so I figured I would keep it. I quite like looking like this for you.” Dan explains and Phil blushes.

“What do I look like?” Phil asks. Dan spins him around and shows him a mirror that he’s sure wasn’t there before. Someone with a slim, youthful figure, pale skin, and dark hair stares back at him. A small gasp leaves Phil’s mouth.

“We’re young again.” Phil states with surprise. Dan giggles and wraps his arms around Phil’s waist.

“Young together forever in hell.” Dan whispers sweetly in his ear. Phil spins around and wraps his arms around Dan’s neck. They kiss with passion and familiarity that only comes after being together as long as they have. If this is what’s in store for them for all eternity, Phil can definitely get use to it.


End file.
